The Nonhuman Primate (NHP) Core seeks to consolidate supervision and performance of the NHP experimental protocols assessing the immunogenicity, shedding and efficacy of RhCMV/SIV vectors proposed as part of the HIV Vaccine Research and Design (HIVRAD) Program proposal Development of Effector-Memory T Cell AIDS Vaccine into a structured Core composed of highly experienced research personnel. This Core will provide the expertise and technical support required to insure successful completion of the multifaceted and extensive NHP research protocols supporting Project 1 - Development and analysis of replication-deficient CMV vectors. Project 2 - Attenuation of CMV vector pathogenicity and transmission by alterating viral tropism and Project 3 - Enhancing RhCMV/SIV vector efficacy. The global objective of the Core is to provide leadership and technical expertise to ensure consistency and quality control in animal selection, execution of study protocols, application of experimental procedures, animal observations and data collection necessary to meet the objectives of the HIVRAD Program's vector development and efficacy assessment protocols. To accomplish this, the Core will manage and directly supervise all NHP studies for the HIVRAD including: 1) animal selection; 2) animal housing and general husbandry; 3) experimental procedures and clinical management; 4) specimen collection and processing; 5) necropsy studies; and 6) acquisition and management of animal demographic, physiologic, clinical, and pathologic data.